clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror
"Mirrors your last card played for +1 Elixir" Summary *The Mirror is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). *It is a spell that repeats your last card played for 1 extra Elixir, as the description states. **The level of the copied card depends of the level of the Mirror. *When in-game, the card will display your last placed card inside the Mirror. **This does not apply if you have not used a card yet, instead it will display a question mark on a gray background. **When you try to select it, text "Mirror cannot be used as first card" will show. *A Mirror card doesn't have a defined Elixir cost. Strategy *The Mirror lets the player repeat a powerful card, such as the Goblin Barrel, leaving the opponent without Elixir to counter it. **There are a few ways around it though, since the opponent can have one card that counters both like a splash troop, and Elixir generates at the same rate, so the Mirror user needs an Elixir advantage. *Elixir Collectors can be mirrored in order to boost the player's Elixir production, allowing them to deploy cards faster, although it will give a profit of only 1 Elixir. *Sometimes, mirroring an extremely low-leveled card can give a better leveled one. **For example, mirroring a level 1~4 Furnace with a level 1 Mirror will reward the player a level 5''' one, giving the player an advantage. *It is easy to tell that an opposing player has the Mirror, as it is the only way to deploy a card twice in a row, or have two of the same card at different levels on the field. **However, Spear Goblins and Spear Goblins from the Goblin Hut can have different levels on the same field. The same goes for Fire Spirits, Skeletons, Barbarians, Goblins, Minions and Musketeers. **If the player mirrors a Sparky it will often deal heavy damage to the enemy, especially if they surprise the opponent. It does cost a heavy amount of Elixir, though, and can still be countered relatively easily if the opponent is experienced. *The Mirror is a high-risk, high-reward card. If played correctly using powerful cards like the Giant Skeleton or P.E.K.K.A., you can very easily get a three-crown victory. **This strategy is especially effective during the double-Elixir period, allowing you to mirror the above cards along with support, making it a nearly foolproof strategy. *If your opponent uses Arrows or another AoE card, you can use Mirror to play the same card twice in a row (i.e Minion Horde) so that you can deal the damage that you intended to be dealt the first time the card was played. Note that the opponent may also have other AoE cards in their deck, making this completely futile and resulting in a massive loss of Elixir, leaving you completely vulnerable to enemy pushes. **On the other hand, if you lure your opponent into wasting their AoE card on a relatively inexpensive card such as Goblin Barrel, you can play a swarm card twice, leaving your opponent devastated. If deployed like this, you can spawn up to 42 skeletons using Skeleton Army or 12 Minions using Minion Horde. When mirrored like this, a max level Skeleton Army will deal 2,562 DPS destroying up to a level 9 Crown Tower within one second, and a max level Minion Horde will deal 1476 DPS, destroying a level 9 Crown Tower in two seconds. ***This makes the Mirror an extremely effective card for taking out tanks (although the Inferno Tower does a better job, but you may not have it in your deck), as the mirrored Skeleton Army mentioned above will kill a level 8 Golem in three seconds. *There are cards which aren't wise to mirror, such as: **Minions, as you can play the Minion Horde to get the same number of Minions with two fewer Elixir cost. **Musketeer, as you can play the Three Musketeers to get one more Musketeer with the same Elixir cost. **Skeletons, as you can play the Goblins with the same Elixir cost, but with better stats. **P.E.K.K.As, or Golems, or cards that are too expensive, as the opponent may take advantage of your lack of elixir and do a major counter-push. History *On 2/2/16, the February Update increased the level of mirrored common cards by 4 and mirrored rare cards by 2. *On 3/23/16, a Balance Update decreased the mirrored Legendary cards level by 1. **Before it, a level 8 Mirror could allow players to mirror a Legendary card at level 6, making it the only way for most players to get a maxed level Legendary card, and since the Three Musketeers' Elixir cost was 10, it was the only card to not have their mirrored Elixir cost increased by one. Instead, the mirrored cost was still 10 Elixir. *On 3/5/16, the May Update increased the mirrored Common and Rare cards level by 1. **The same update decreased the maximum level of Legendary cards by 1, without affecting the level of mirrored Legendary cards created by the Mirror. This once again allows players with level 8 Mirrors to mirror a maximum-level Legendary card. *On 19/9/16, a Balance Update will increase the mirrored cards level by 1. **This allows players with level 8 Mirrors to mirror cards 1 level higher than max level, which would be unobtainable otherwise. Trivia *The Mirror is the only card that doesn't have a defined Elixir cost. *When upgrading it, the Mirror will show its old texture. *Along with Freeze, Rage, and the Goblin Barrel, it is one of the only spells that does not do damage on its own. **It is the only spell that does not have any direct effect on deployed troops and has no AoE. *When calculating the Average Elixir Cost of a deck, the Mirror is treated as a 2 Elixir card. **This is because a mirrored card will always cost at least 2 Elixir, because the lowest cost of a card is 1 Elixir and the cost is increased by 1 Elixir when mirrored. ***However, when listing the cards out by Elixir, the Mirror will be the first card. ***Before the May Update, it was simply ignored in calculating the average cost as if the deck had only 7 cards. *Once again, the Mirror will be able to mirror cards out of their max-upgrade levels. Mirrored Max+1 Level Card Statistics The level 8 Mirror can deploy cards that are a level higher than their normal max level. These tables list the statistics of those cards. See a card's individual article for its regular statistics. Please Note: These statistics are currently estimates and may be inaccurate by a small margin. '''Troops and Defenses Spawners Spells fr:Miroirde:Spiegelru:Зеркало Category:Spell Cards Category:Epic Cards